Unnamed FF7 Story
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Basically, my OC, Senna, has weird dreams, then starts to hear a voice in her head that sounds familliar to her somehow. Things just get weirder from there... Rating to be safe... I'm paranoid, okay! DISCONTINUED!
1. Characters

_AN: I've had this idea floating around in my head for a little while now, so, yeah..._

_I'd like to say a very special thanks to **Litta** for letting me borrow her idea of putting in character descriptions at the beginning. So, thanks!_

_By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Characters**_

_**Senna**_

**Gender: **Female.

**Age: **15.

**Height:** 5'10".

**Nickname:** Shadow

**Hair:** Goes down to her mid-back; silver; bangs almost cover her eyes.

**Eyes:** Silvery-green.

**Clothes:** Long red t-shirt; baggy blue jeans; oversized black hoodie; old, black running shoes.

**History:** Senna never knew her family and was told that they abandoned her when she was a baby. For some reason even she didn't really know, she never quite believed that. She has spent her entire life at the Institute.

**Quote:** "I am who I am; if you don't like that, well then, too bad, so sad, sucks to be you."

_**Jesse**_

**Gender:** Male.

**Age:** 16.

**Height:** 5'11.5".

**Nickname:** Flare Dancer.

**Hair:** Chin-length; light brown.

**Eyes:** Blue-green.

**Clothes:** Black leather pants; black t-shirt with "Music is Life" written in white on the front; baggy, black sweatshirt; black-and-white running shoes.

**History:** Jesse's parents died in a house-fire while he was staying at a friend's house when he was eight. His only living relative, an uncle that lives in Florida, was too busy travelling the world searching for something to take care of a kid; although, he did promise to come back for Jesse. When his uncle left the morning after making this promise, Jesse was brought to live at the Institute.

**Quote:** "Smile. It looks good on you."

_**Becky**_

**Gender:** Female.

**Age:** 14.

**Height:** 5'5".

**Nickname:** Snappy.

**Hair:** Shoulder-length; dark brown with blonde streaks; bangs half-an-inch longer than the rest of her hair.

**Eyes:** Dark brown, with some hints of gold.

**Clothes:** Strapless red shirt; black mini-skirt; black denim jacket, undone; black pumps.

**History:** Becky never knew her parents, and grew up mostly with her Nan. Her Nan passed away in a car crash when she was eleven; at which time, she was sent to live at the Institute.

**Quote:** "I'll hurt you. I really will."

_**Britt**_

**Gender:** Female.

**Age:** 15.

**Height:** 5'8".

**Nickname:** Bree.

**Hair:** Goes to the nape of her neck; light brown.

**Eyes:** Sky-blue.

**Clothes:** Light blue bowling shirt; khaki Capri's; dark purple sandals with straps that wind around the legs, going to about halfway up the thighs.

**History:** Britt's mother went crazy and tried to kill her with a plastic spoon when she was ten. She then went to live with her aunt and cousin, where she had a loving family. Two years later, when she was twelve, CAS (Children's Aid Society) suddenly decided that her aunt wasn't fit to take proper care of her, and she was taken to live at the Institute.

**Quote:** "I may not be able make everyone happy. But I'll be damned if I don't _try_."

_**Skyler**_

**Gender:** Male.

**Age:** 16.

**Height:** 5'7.5".

**Nickname:** Snake.

**Hair:** Semi-short; shaggy; black.

**Eyes:** Earthy-brown.

**Clothes:** Navy-blue sleeveless shirt; Toronto Maple Leafs sweater; black jeans; grey skate-shoes.

**History:** When he was four, Skyler's parents decided they didn't want him anymore, and dropped him off at the Institute the first opportunity they got. No one's heard from them since that day. Skyler says that he's gotten over it, but he hasn't really.

**Quote:** "Everything'll turn out. You'll see."

_**Noah**_

**Gender:** Male.

**Age:** 15.

**Height:** 5'10".

**Nickname:** Jumper.

**Hair:** Almost shoulder-length; black with red tips; covers left eye.

**Eyes:** Ice-blue.

**Clothes:** Black t-shirt over a long-sleeved, white shirt; black jeans; black shoes with red stripes.

**History:** Noah's parents mainly pretended they didn't even have a son. They were just too caught-up in their own greed, and left Noah to care for himself. Eventually, when he was nine, his school found out about his home-life and, worried for him, decided to send him to live at the Institute instead.

**Quote:** "You can't do nothing. It's physically impossible."


	2. PrefacePrologue

_AN: I'm never sure whether to call it a Preface or a Prologue... So I call it both! So, ha!_

_Sorry it's so short, but it's the Preface/Prologue; it's _supposed_ to be short! ... Unless you count that one my dad found that lasted ten pages..._

_By the way, if anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Preface/Prologue**_

/_Come._/ A deep voice commanded her. It sounded so close, and yet, so far away. It worried her.

"Who are you?" She asked the Voice, her own words echoing in the endless darkness which surrounded her in this dream. And it was a dream, for what else could it be, really?

/_Come,_/ the disembodied voice repeated. /_Find me./_

"Why?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time in the last month, for how long she'd been having these dreams. For the first time, the Voice answered her question.

/_I require your assistance with something._/ The Voice responded calmly, with a tone that said It wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The teenager gulped, not liking the way the Voice had said that one, simple statement.

"What could you possibly require _my_ assistance for?" She asked uncertainly, almost nervously. There was a deep, rumbling chuckle in response. The sound only served to make her more uneasy.

/_You will see, child. You will see._/

With that, the girl awokee in her bed, covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air, seeming almost unable to get enough oxygen in her lungs.

That voice sounded oddly familiar...


	3. Chapter 1

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 1**_

"-nna. Senna!" I turned to face Noah, who was staring at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" He asked, feeling my forehead to see if I had a fever. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" I replied calmly with my typical, emotionless monotone. It was Noah's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Umm... 'cause you've been staring blankly at nothing for nearly fifteen minutes, now." He replied matter-of-factly. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, I suppose that is suitable cause for concern. Although, I can assure you that I am not ill." He still looked somewhat nervous, so I continued. "I was merely... thinking."

"About what?" Jesse asked, tilting his head curiously as he walked up to our table. Soon after that, everyone in our little group was sitting at our table, all of them looking at me as if I were about to tell them the meaning of life itself.

I shrugged. "Just this dream I've been having recently." I replied evasively.

"What kind of dream?" Becky asked, stubbornly refusing to drop the subject. I sighed resignedly, shrugging again.

"In the dream, I am surrounded by total darkness, and there's a voice telling me it 'requires my assistance' with something. Only..." I hesitated, not sure how my friends would react.

"... Yes... ?" Britt prompted when I remained silent. I bit my lower lip slightly, trying to think of a way to voice my thoughts without sounding completely insane.

Failing to come up with any non-crazy wordings, I decided to just come out and say what I was thinking.

"Only, I could swear I _know_ that voice, but at the same time, I don't know it; not really. I just feel like I _know_ them." I let out a short laugh. There was no amusement in the sound. "You probably think I'm some sort of mentally unstable psycho now, right?" I muttered, not looking at them.

"No. You're not a psycho." I peered at Noah through my silvery hair, still refusing to lift my face. He was smiling that small, crooked, half-smile that all the girls in the school loved. And he was smiling at _me._ Of all people.

I sighed. I didn't deserve such amazing friends. But they refused to leave me, risking their own social-potential. The knuckleheads. They risked being shunned by society, just because they were idiotic enough to like being around the town's very own residential freak.

"Are you _sure _about that, Noah?" I asked him pointedly. He and the others seemed to guess what I was thinking, because they were all frowning at me as if I'd mortally offended them.

That look could only mean one thing. They were going to tell me out for undermining myself again.

They should really stop worrying about me, and worry more about themselves. I'm not sure why, but I got this feeling that something bad was going to happen to them.

And that I was going to be the cause of it.


	4. Chapter 2

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 2**_

It took nearly an hour, but I finally got my friends off my back; although, I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to do something terrible to them. That's why I made a decision.

I'm going to have to leave. I'll go somewhere I won't be able to hurt anyone... and no one will be able to hurt me.

/_Don't be so sure._/

I jumped slightly on my bed; I knew that voice. It's the Voice from my dreams, only this time, I know that I am, in fact, conscious.

I am hearing voices in my head. If that is not a sure sign of my failing mentality, then I don't know what is.

The Voice laughed that deep, dark chuckle that just screamed "Listen to me, and I will grant you power."

I didn't like it. _All_ the bad guys promised power to the unsuspecting, underappreciated characters.

I wasn't planning on falling for it.

/_Come. Find me._/ The Voice said again. /_Assist me in taking revenge on the Planet. Assist me in continuing Mother's legacy._/

"What are you _talking_ about?" I questioned, beginning to get extremely confused by the Voice's strange proclamations.

/_I want to sail the darkness of the cosmos with the Planet as my vessel; just as my Mother did, long ago. And you will asssist me, Senna._/ It told me. I raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on my right hip and tilting my head to the left. It was a pose I took up quite a bit.

"Well, that's not very fair. You know my name, and I have nothing to call you except 'the Voice'." I pointed out. He (at least, It sounds like a 'he') chuckled again.

/_You may call me... 'Father'._/ It said, still sounding somewhat amused. /_Should you decide to inform your friends of my existence, they may call me... 'General'._/ I raised the other eybrow, completing the expression.

"'Father'? 'General'?" I shook my head slightly. "Well, you certainly have quite a few identities." I murmured, more to myself than to... _Father._

It was going to take me a while to get used to calling the Voice 'Father'.

/_Senna, come and find me._/ Father told me. /_Help me rid the Planet of these fools and traitors._/ He said.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. "I highly doubt I can be of much use in 'ridding the Planet of fools and traitors'. I don't believe you are referring to _this_ planet, and I don't know where you are; let alone how to get to you." I pointed out calmly, racking my brain for more excuses, in case He found answers to them.

/_You are thorough. This is good. Although, I would appreciate it if you were not merely trying to get out of assisting me. The end result is inevitable as it is, so there is no real point in trying to convince me that you are incapable of finding a solution to these problems._/ His next words sounded almost... proud.

/_You are a very smart young lady, after all._/

With that said, Father fell silent and left me to my thoughts once more.


	5. Chapter 3

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 3**_

_/Senna, if you do not wake up soon, you will be late for school._/ Father told me matter-of-factly. I sighed semi-consciously.

"I'm up, I'm up..." I muttered, crawling out from under the warm covers and cautiously setting my feet on the hard-wood floor. It felt like I was standing bare-foot on ice.

Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ ice. It's cold and slippery, and when you put it in drinks, it makes them taste like some bad-attempt-to-put-some-flavour-to-it water. Hate the stuff.

Father chuckled slightly at my mental ranting.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ find my misery so amusing..." I muttered, my tone dripping with dark sarcasm. He only chuckled again.

/_You seem to have gotten used to my presence rather quickly._/ He pointed out, with an air as if commenting on the weather.

I flushed and did an incredibly impressive imitation of a fish out of water; neither of which were something I did particularily often.

"Yes, well..." I sighed. "Oh, forget it." I mumbled.

Damn him! There was just something about him that made him easy for me to talk to. But I could also tell that he was dangerous, and that I shoould probably not listen to him.

"What do you look like?" I asked randomly, to get my mind away from that train of thought. I had learned quickly that He could hear my thoughts, whether I wanted him to or not.

/_I look more-or-less like you._/ Father replied somewhat evasively. I raised an eyebrow, silently prodding him to continue. He sighed.

/_My hair is longer and I part my bangs to the sides._/ He admitted after a while. I nodded slightly.

"I'll get more out of you later." I promised. "Right now, I need to get ready for Hell... I mean, school."

¸'¸'¸'

I trudged out of the school building with my friends. Our last class had been Physical Education today. We'd had a substitute, whom Noah and I had referred to as "Imposter" because he'd walked into the gym and claimed to be Mrs. Arnett, when he so obviously wasn't.

Father had found great amusement in this.

Speaking of Father, I still hadn't told my friends about him. I wasn't planning on it, to tell you the truth. It wasn't that I didn't trust them; I just knew that they'd worry themselves to death if they knew that He was talking to me when I was conscious now, as well as in my dreams.

I didn't want them to worry. That was all.

"Shadow," Noah muttered wearily. I replied with a "hmm". He took this as a sign to continue. "I think that sub was trying to kill us... Can I sue him?" He asked. We all laughed.

"I'd love to see the look on his face if he found out a group of teenagers was trying to sue him. _That_ would be funny." Skyler said once we'd all calmed down, still grinning. This statement brought on fresh peals of laughter from the whole group.

Where did I find such amazing friends?


	6. Chapter 4

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 4**_

I sighed contentedly as I sat down on my bed, folding my legs under myself and getting as comfortable as I could.

I rolled my shoulders as my back began aching for no apparent reason. That was strange. I felt fine, almost elated, just a moment ago.

"Senna!" Mathias called from the kitchen. Mathias is our caretaker here at the Institute. He's a _lot_ nicer than the man that actually runs it.

The Director's name is Reginald. It is his firm belief that, as "children" (we are _teenagers,_ thank you very much), we don't really know anything, and are, therefore, completely and utterly worthless.

Mathias has rust-coloured hair and faded-denim eyes. He is 29 years old and worries even more than all of my friends put together. He's nice enough, though. And he can cook, clean, and do pretty much anything that's needed.

Wondering what it was that Mathias wanted, I went downstairs. As I walked through the kitchen doorway, I had to do a double take.

Standing in the kitchen was a man I _never_ thought I'd see in real life; mostly because he's the main hero from our group's favourite video game, and last time I checked, video game characters usually stay in their respective games.

Anyway, standing there was Cloud Strife, from _Final Fantasy VII._

... What is the world coming to? First, I start having weird dreams. Second, I begin hearing an oddly familiar voice in my head that wants my help to "rid the Planet of these fools and traitors". And now, Cloud Strife is standing in the Institute's kitchen, staring at me as if I were a ticking time bomb.

/_Cloud Strife._/ Father practically growled the name. I gave a bit of a start. Father'd been so quiet; I'd nearly forgotten He was there.

"Oh, Senna," I turned my attention to Mathias, who was sitting at the table, drinking something from a mug. "Mr. Strife, here, requested to see you." He said, gesturing to Cloud.

There was a long, awkward silence which none of us wanted to break. Everything was completely still; the earth itself seemed to be holding its breath. Then,

"I'll leave you to it, then." With that, Mathias stood up and left me alone in the kitchen with Cloud Strife staring me down, looking like he was trying to take me apart piece-by-piece with his gaze alone.

/_Kill him._/ Father stated simply. /_He's a traitor._/ I nearly choked.

"What?" I exclaimed, alarmed. Cloud narrowed his eyes further.

"So _he's_ already gotten to you, then." The blonde said. It wasn't a question. I gaped at him, probably looking like a complete moron.

"Huh?" I shook my head slightly. "Will somebody _please_ tell me what is going on here?" I asked, starting to become even more confused than I was previously. And, believe me, that's saying something.

"Do you know exactly who it is that you've let inside your head?" Cloud answered my question with a question of his own. I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head slightly.

"He just told me to call him Father." I replied.

/_Don't listen to a word he says, Senna. Whatever he tells you is most likely untrue. He is a traitor._/ Father told me, sounding more-or-less like a criminal trying to deny his wrong-doings in front of a judge.

"Well," Cloud began, shaking his head, "would you like to know a little more about your... _Father?"_ He asked me.

I only hesitated a fraction of a heartbeat before giving a small nod.


	7. Chapter 5

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 5**_

About an hour later, I sat at the kitchen table, staring at Cloud with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror.

The blonde man had just finished telling me that Father had once attempted to completely destroy the Planet (where he lives) with something called Meteor. Father had also died and was brought back to life again. Twice. Cloud had needed to kill Him three times.

Father was currently in hiding (in _me!_) after refusing to stay dead for the third time. Cloud could sense when He was alive and could more-or-less home-in on Him. That was what had led Cloud here, to me.

When he'd reached the Institute, he'd asked Mathias for descriptions of all the people living here. After he'd heard what I looked like, Cloud knew that I'd be the one _He_ went to. Apparently, I looked a lot like Him; just a few, minor differences.

I now knew where I'd heard Father's voice before; and I _knew_ some of the things He'd said sounded familiar.

It was Sephiroth. He was the main bad guy from _Final Fantasy VII._ And He was inside my head.

This can't be good.

/_Senna..._/ Fath-Sephiroth said quietly. I shook my head.

"I knew I couldn't trust you..." I murmured.

"You're a smart girl. Let's hope you have a will as strong as your mind. Trust me, you'll need it." Cloud told me. I nodded slightly, not lifting my face.

"Will that be all, Mr. Strife?" I asked, voice and expression completely void of emotion. I felt betrayed.

"I'm going to have to request that either you come with me, or I stay here with you. Just in case. I don't want you hurting anyone." Cloud said. I nodded slightly, still hiding behind my hair.

"Yes. That sounds fair." My voice was sounding more detached every second that passed. "I... I was going to leave, anyway..." I confided. He nodded.

"You'd better go pack anything you want to bring with you." He turned toward the doorway. "I'll go talk to Mathias about... _adopting_ you." With that, he left to find Mathias.

I went upstairs and packed all my books and things into a couple of bags.

I heard a knock on my door as I was just finishing up my packing.

"It's open." I said, voice still vacant of any feeling.

I'll admit, I was a little surprised when Noah walked in, looking worried again. He was soon followed by Britt and Skyler. I tilted my head at them.

"What's wrong?" Noah was the first to speak. "You seem... distant." He clarified when I didn't answer. I was silent for another moment before flinging myself at him.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I said, with just the slightest hint of despair in my tone. Noah slowly, carefully wrapped one arm around my waist and began stroking my hair with his free hand.

"Why? We're not going anywhere." Skyler said. I shook my head.

"No, but _I_ am... I've been adopted." I told them. It was sort of the truth, anyway.

I felt Noah tense, then he began stroking me again in a comforting gesture.

"I'm coming with you." He stated calmly, determinedly. "I'm sure they won't mind having an extra along for the ride." I could hear his grin in his voice. I shook my head sadly.

"You don't understand..." I said to him, pulling back slightly. He looked confused, as did Britt and Skyler.

"What don't we understand... ?" Britt asked gently, so as not to make me more distressed. I sighed.

"It's a long story..." I said. Skyler looked suddenly grim.

"We have all the time in the world." He stated, sitting on the chair by my desk. Britt nodded.

"I'll go get the others, then you can tell us all about it." She said, turning to go.

As Britt left, Noah guided me to my bed and sat down, sitting me comfortably in his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. I blushed slightly, but I wasn't sure why.

Britt came back with Becky and Jesse, and I told them everything, from the beginning.


	8. Chapter 6

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Well," Becky said once I'd finished telling them about everything. "... I, uh, don't know what to say to that." I sighed.

"You don't believe me." I stated simply.

"No, it's not that. It's just-" Noah started to reassure, but he was interrupted.

"Senna, are you ready to go yet?" Cloud asked, appearing in the doorway. My friends stared at him as if he had three or four heads. Jesse gulped and turned to me.

"I guess we have no choice but to believe you now." He said. The others all nodded absentmindedly, still gaping at Cloud, who stared unblinkingly back at them.

Noah shook his head, recovering from the initial shock. He looked again at Cloud with determination.

"I'm going too." He stated simply. Cloud raised an eybrow at him. "I can't let Shadow go and deal with this all on her own. Knowing her, she'd just hole herself up somewhere and starve." He said. I turned to my friend with a incredulous expression.

"I'm not suicidal, you know." I told him matter-of-factly. He just shrugged a bit.

"No, but you_ are_ crazy enough to do something like that." Skyler replied for him. I glared at him.

"Not crazy..." I mumbled to myself. "If anyone's crazy, it's Sephiroth, for thinking I might be willing to help him with 'sailing the darkness of the cosmos'..."

/_As long as you are far away from this place, I am fine with it._/ Sephiroth murmured. I made a slight face at this.

"Why? What's so terrible about this place?" I questioned Him suspiciously. The other occupants of the room were all looking at me strangely, but I ignored them, my complete attention on the voice of the man I'd called 'Father'.

/_You have no idea what these people are planning to do to you and your little friends. Trust me, you would not like it._/ I seemed to feel Him shrug in my mind. /_I wouldn't want my only child to be hurt by these pathetic humans._/

"Humans are not pathetic... at least, not _all_ humans are..." I said quietly. Sephiroth nodded slowly, considering.

/_Perhaps..._/ He paused a moment before adding, /_But these ones are._/ His tone clearly said that was the end of that conversation. I sighed, turning my attention back to the other people in my ex-room.

"Maybe we should all go..." I cut into the conversation randomly. They all just looked at me.

_"Why?"_ Becky finally broke the incredulous silence. I sighed again. Did she _have_ to have an answer to everything?

"... Because Sephiroth has me worried..." I replied simply. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. But really, what He'd said before really had me worried; what if they really were planning to hurt my friends and I?

I couldn't let them do whatever they were planning. Not to my friends.

That is, assuming Sephiroth's word is to be trusted...

I sighed yet again.

... When did life become so complicated... ?


	9. Chapter 7

_AN:__ If anyone has any suggestions for a title... -Hint, hint, Wink, wink-_

_Anyway, I do not own any of these characters, except Senna and Noah (sort of...). The rest are either actual people or they belong to Square-Whatever (Square, Squaresoft, Square Enix...)_

_**Chapter 7**_

"So... how do we get to the... _Planet?"_ Becky asked after a long silence. We all looked at her. She glared back. "What are you looking at? Am I not _allowed_ to be worried about my friends' safety?" She questioned in an annoyed tone. No one answered.

Jesse turned to look at Cloud again. "How _do_ we get to the Planet?" He repeated the question. The blonde man looked thoughtful for a moment before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Get your things and follow me." He stated simply before exiting my ex-room completely. Everything was silent for a while.

Suddenly, as if some switch had been flicked on, everyone started to move at the same time. I went to get my abandoned bags from the floor, while everyone else moved to go to their own rooms to pack their own bags.

¸'¸'¸'

Some time later, all of our little group, plus Cloud Strife, was gathered once again in the Institute's kitchen.

Cloud had spoken to Mathias about taking all of us with him and, after some persuasion, he finally caved. I swear, Mathias is a pushover at heart.

"Everyone ready?" The blonde man asked us. We all nodded, some of us looking as though we were heading off to certain death. It was a strange thought, considering Sephiroth had pretty much said that the Institute was the place of our would-be demise.

... But, then again, what reason could anyone possibly have for believing _anything_ Sephiroth, of all people, had to say? He _was_ a mass murderer and a megalomaniac, after all.

But, anyway, we all nodded grimly. Cloud nodded once in turn and spun to face the door, beginning to walk towards it.

We all looked at eachother before slowly following behind him.

¸'¸'¸'

_/Senna, you're being followed./_ Sephiroth told me after about a half hour of walking through back alleys and side roads. I raised an eyebrow.

_/By who? Can you tell?/_ I asked him through our mental link. The jerk. He had just recently told me that I didn't have to speak out loud to get a specific message across. Oh well. Better late than never, I guess.

_/Who else? The man from the Institute./_ He replied matter-of-factly. I huffed slightly.

_/Mathias? Why would _he_ be stalking us? That doesn't make sense... Unless.../_ I gasped, coming to a startling conclusion. The others turned to look at me, worried by my silent exclamation.

"What is it, Shadow? What's wrong?" Britt questioned, concern evident in her expressive sky-blue eyes. I shook my head a little, trying to clear my thoughts.

"We're being followed... By Mathias... He _doesn't _have good intentions." I said in a near-whisper. They looked confused. I sighed and bit my lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "... Mathias is one of the bad guys now, remember? We can't trust anyone that has anything to do with the Institute." I reminded them quietly. Cloud raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're actually believing what Sephiroth is telling you?" The blonde man questioned, sounding somewhere between exasperated, incredulous and a bit annoyed. I stared at him for a long moment.

"I have no reason _not_ to believe that we're being followed, or that the Institute's employees are not to be trusted." I stated calmly. At the confused looks I was getting from the other people, I gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Reginald's a jerk, as we all know," There were nods from the other teenagers at this, "and does anyone else remember last year's school play? Mathias had to fill-in for the drama teacher, and his acting skills were incredible."

"You couldn't even tell he was acting..." Jesse agreed, nodding.

"So, who's to say the whole thing wasn't just that? An act?" Noah added in, looking somewhat hurt by this revelation. Becky, however, looked ready to maim something.

"When I get my hands on that stupid, idiotic _jerk_ of a Drama Queen, I swear I'll-" She never got a chance to finish the threat, however, as she was cut off by a familliar, naturally husky voice.

"You'll do what? Beat me to a bloody pulp? Don't make me laugh." We all whirled around to face the end of the alleyway, to be met with rust-coloured hair and faded-denim eyes with bestiel murder shining in their depths.

Sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right.

* * *

_-/cringes/- Sorry. I guess I left a bit of a cliffhanger there..._

_Well, Senna finally learned how to communicate with Sephiroth without speaking verbally! Yay Senna!_

_Okay, I'm done bothering you... For now..._

_R&R Please! -/puppy-eyes/-_


	10. IMPORTANT AN

_AN: Just to let you know, I wouldn't normally do this, but I just thought I should let you know what's going on. This story is being discontinued, because my self-confidence took a nose-dive. Sorry to anyone who cared, but this is apparently a terrible story, and so it is being discontinued. All of my other stories will also be put on hold. Sorry for any inconvenience._


End file.
